In My Life
by beginningoftheroad
Summary: A few short stories of Mike and Tina's life, each based on one word; more to come soon!


Hello! Thank you so much for reading this! I wanted to write these short little stories because I miss Tike SO much and I need something to help me get through their seperation! So each story is based on the bolded word at the beginning (which I'm sure is quite obvious). I hope you all review, favorite, and follow because there will be more! And if you have any word suggestions, feel free to leave one in a review or message me on my tumblr or twitter!

**tumblr: **cheeriosblina

**twitter: **lindseyannexo

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hello**

Mike looked down at his schedule for the semester, figuring out which class he had next, which ended up being History, when a body collided into his.

"Oof-"

"Ouch-"

Mike rubbed the area of his chest where the other person collided into before looking at them. He looked down at a girl, whom, he was guessing, was new to the school, since he had never seen her around before. He also figured she was new after taking in her face and realizing she was Asian and there aren't that many Asian's in Lima, Ohio.

"I-I'm sorry. I sh-should've been w-watching where I was g-going," the girl stuttered.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. I was the one looking down at my schedule after all," Mike replied, holding it out for her to see.

She blushed a little before asking, "Um, d-do you know where r-room 24 is? I-I'm new and I wasn't a-able to find all my c-classes before school s-started this morning and th-that's where I have class n-next."

"Well you're in luck because that's exactly where I'm headed. I'll walk you there, if you'd like?"

"That'd b-be nice. Thank you." Mike smiled at her and started leading her in the direction of their class.

"Oh, I'm Mike, by the way. Mike Chang."

"Hi Mike. I'm T-Tina Cohen-Chang."

* * *

**Kiss**

Mike was nervous. He was on a date-an actual date, not just hanging out together, doing homework like they had been for the last few months-with Tina. And, _god, _she looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple black dress that came to just above her knees but it had a v-neck and she was showing so much skin and he just wanted to touch it. Her hair was also curled to perfection and her makeup looked stunning and he had to swallow a little each time he looked over at her.

Mike had let her pick what restaurant they went to and Tina let him pick what movie they saw. They went to a small Mexican restaurant in Lima and Tina giggled each time Mike took a bite of salsa and acted like he was fine even though they both knew his mouth was on fire the entire time. During the movie, Mike looked over to see Tina's eyes welling up with tears at the sweet, romantic scene on the screen so he grabbed and held her hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand when she laid her head on his shoulder.

Now, Mike had just pulled into Tina's driveway and got out to walk her to the door. The porch light was on, but none inside that he could see were so he assumed her family was fast asleep. They stopped before the door and turned towards each other.

"I had a really great time, Mike. Thank you for taking me," Tina said.

Mike smiled and replied, "No problem. So, um, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"I guess so." With that, Mike turned to leave but then heard a "Wait!" He turned back around as Tina slowly approached him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and just stared at him. At first, he thought he might still have melted cheese from the nachos they shared on his face, but then she started moving her hands and placed them on each cheek. She then stood on her tip toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. It took him a second to get over the shock that _Tina Cohen-Chang was kissing him_ but he eventually reciprocated. She pulled back, cheeks flushed and lip in between her teeth and said, "Okay. _Now_ I'll see you on Monday" and walked inside.

Mike smiled and walked away. He felt pretty good.

* * *

**Comfort**

It had been a little over eight months since they started dating and six months since they started Friday movie night where they would cuddle on a couch in either one's basement under a blanket and watch a marathon of movies, complete with popcorn and red vines. This Friday was no different as Mike drove himself over to Tina's house. It was his turn to pick out the movies and he had brought a collection of mostly romantic comedies. They were Tina's favorites and, although he had no doubt that Puck would call him whipped, he just liked to see her happy.

Mike eventually arrived at Tina's house and knocked on the front door. As soon as she opened the door, he immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes had a red rim around them and there were fresh tear tracks down her cheeks. He walked in and set the movies down on a coffee table. He then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest, and smoothed his hand down her hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tina took a few deep breaths and said, "M-My grandmother. She passed away today." With that, a few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Tee. I'm so sorry," he said as he kept threading his fingers through her hair.

"A-And it sucks 'cause I can't even go to the funeral since i-it's in Korea," she sniffled into his chest. Mike sighed. He wasn't too sure what to say or do since the closest person to him he lost was his great-uncle, but that was when he was 10 years old and had only met him a handful of times. It was nothing like Tina losing her grandmother-someone she made a point to see at least once a week, every week of her life.

They were both silent for a while, Tina softly crying with Mike rubbing her back and threading his fingers through her hair. Then, he gently pulled away and, while wiping some of the tears from her cheeks, asked her, "Do you still want to have our movie night?" She nodded. "Yeah? Okay, come on."

With that, he took her hand and grabbed the movies and snacks with the other and led her downstairs. Tina curled up on the couch as Mike set up the first movie and then came over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she leaned in and throwing a blanket over top of them.

They sat there, quietly, for a while until Mike felt Tina's lips against his cheek. He turned towards her to see more unshed tears glistening in her eyes. He looked at her curiously and asked, "What was that for?"

"Just…for being here. Thank you, Mike."

He looked down at her as she snuggled back into his side and kissed her hair and said, "You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tee."

* * *

**Marry**

To say Mike was nervous would be an understatement. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweating even though he had wiped them several times, and he was pretty sure his legs could give out at any moment with how badly they were shaking. He had to force himself to focus on the meal he was preparing instead of thinking about just how nervous he was.

Tonight he was going to propose to Tina. At the moment, she was probably getting ready to leave her night class at NYU where she was in her final year. Mike had graduated the year before from the dance program at Tisch and landed a job that, along with Tina's part-time job, supported them in their small apartment.

As Mike set the two plates onto the kitchen table and lit a Sugar Cookie scented candle from Bath and Body Works (which he _swears _Tina bought), he heard her unlock and come through the door. He turned around just in time to see her eyes light up and a bright smile cross her face as she dropped her backpack and purse next to the door.

"Mike…" she started, clearly surprised. "What…What is all of this?"

"I know Thursdays are your hardest and longest days and I just wanted you to come home to have a nice dinner and relax, that's all," Mike said. This was partly true; she left for classes at eight in the morning, went to work at two in the afternoon, then went back to school for a final class at six, and didn't get home until almost eight. He just wanted to save the proposal for after dinner.

Tina smiled coyly and walked over towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You, Michael Chang, are the absolute best," she stated as she leaned in for a kiss in which he complied.

They then sat down and enjoyed the meal Mike prepared, talking about their jobs and Tina's classes. Mike told her about skyping with Matt earlier in the evening and how he wanted them to visit after Tina graduated in a few months. Tina told Mike about her phone conversation with Mercedes and Kurt and how they wanted to have lunch together soon.

After they were done with dinner, they both helped clear the table and put the dishes away. Mike had calmed down a little during dinner as they talked but he could feel his heart beating rapidly again since he knew if he was going to propose, he had to do it soon. So when Tina said, "I'm going to take a shower and start on my homework. I am _so _ready for the weekend," he immediately jumped on the opportunity.

"Wait!" he exclaimed and basically tripped over his own two feet walking towards her.

She gave him a weird look and curiously asked, "What?"

Mike grabbed her hand and cleared his throat. "U-Um, Tee, Tina, I uh," he said and then paused. He then got down on one knee as he saw the hand that wasn't in his fly up to her mouth and her eyes start to tear up.

"Mike…" she began, softly.

He had planned out a long and over-the-top speech but in that moment, he knew he couldn't wait to finish it (nor could he remember it at that point). All he knew is he wanted to marry her. "Tina, will you-will you marry me?" he asked as he popped the ring box out of his jeans pocket and open. Tina was clearly in shock as she just vigorously nodded her head. "Yeah? Yeah!" Mike exclaimed as he pushed the ring onto her hand.

Tears started to stream down Tina's face as she said, "Mike, I love you _so _much." Before he had a chance to respond, she immediately grabbed his face and crushed her lips over his. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this girl.


End file.
